King vs Woman: A Dialog
by UncrownedQueen
Summary: Well, just a philosophical dialog between a king and a woman. Hope, it's quite entertaining. My own idea, based on no book or movie. Note: This is the translated version of my story, grammar mistakes etc. possible!


**She:** Why do you fight?

**He:** _Why are you interested in that?_

**She:** I'm not. I want to help you. When you'll stand in front of the king, he will ask you this question and then you must know an answer. If you don't, he has already won.

_**He:**__ How do you know he will ask me this question?_

**She:** An old trick, used every time before a fight: Make the adversary lose his composure, then it's easier to defeat him. Now?

_**He:**__ Because he is a bad king._

**She:** How do you know that?

_**He (angry):**__ How I want to know that? He wanted to kill me when I was still a child! _

**She:** That doesn't make him a bad king. Rather a wise one.

_**He:**__ What do you mean?_

**She:** A prophecy told him you are going to bring him down one time. It would have been stupid not to do it.

_**He:**__ But he failed. I'm still alive._

**She:** Because your mother saved you.

_**He:**__ What are you driving at now?_

**She:** You are going to kill her husband.

_**He:**__ And free her and the rest of the world from a big burden._

**She:** Well, you can argue about the thing with the rest of the world. But you won't help her with this action.

_**He:**__ Why? He took her child away from her. What could have he done worse?_

**She:** He tried to take you away from her. But she hid you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now, would you?

_**He:**__ So what? The action is still the same. He didn't give a shit about my mother's feelings!_

**She:** And that's how you thank your mother now? By killing him?

_**He:**__ Such am man deserves to die._

**She:** But not from your mother's point of view. Otherwise she would have killed him back then.

_**He:**__ Do you wanna say she still cares for him? For this – this monster!_

**She:** He is just a monster from your point of view.

_**He:**__ What else should he be then? It's beyond mind to love him!_

**She:** Don't talk badly of the mind! If your mother used her mind back then, she would have let you die! Her love saved you.

_**He:**__ So, now I'm the bad guy!_

**She:** I didn't say that.

_**He:**__ But you think that._

**She:** We all make mistakes.

_**He:**__ But that doesn't only apologize my behaviour but also his. _

**She:** Well thought.

_**He:**__ I still want to kill him._

**She:** Why?

_**He:**__ Shouldn't you of all people know that? You overran to us. That must have a reason._

**She:** A simple one. I just think that you have higher chances to win.

_**He:**__ And if I'm in a bad position, you will again be his ally. Very convenient._

**She:** I'm rarely mistaken.

_**He:**__ Well, then it's my luck to have you at my side._

**She:** You could say that.

_**He:**__ Well, when you are here now. What secrets does my father have? Can only be useful during fight._

**She (laughs):** There is no talking during a fight.

_**He:**__ But you said something different before!_

**She:** I said there is talking before the fight.

_**He:**__ You are getting on my nerves with your hair-splitting!_

**She:** If you want to be king one time, you have to learn to listen.

_**He: **__Well, if you are so wise, why don't you become the new ruler yourself? You could just kill me after my victory._

**She:** Don't be so warily. You and your father are the perfect example, why I don't want to become one. You are ambitious for power and egoistic. I'm not like that and I never want to become like that.

_**He:**__ I? I'm not ambitious for power!_

**She:** O really? Don't tell me revenge is the only thing you're out for.

_**He:**__ And the will for justice._

**She:** O, we all have that will. We don't assemble it anyway. It seems, we have better things to do.

_**He:**__ With me it will be different._

**She:** Yeah, the first few years for sure, but then power will totally consume you.

_**He:**__ Are you sure?_

**She:** Sure? I know!

_**He:**__ I know what you want to say. My fate will be the same as my father's._

**She:**If you are out for it, for sure.

_**He:**__ And do you have any advice for me how to prevent that?_

**She: **Stupid question…don't get children!


End file.
